Inside Barty Crouch Junior
by SnapesPrincess
Summary: A Look back over scatter memories of Barty Crouch Junior and the life no one knew he had.


A/N: I do not own anything except for OC. R&R ppl!

His straw blonde hair flopped into his eyes as he ran along the cold wet darkened street. In his ears the sound of her laughter echoed, her scent drifted through his nostrils as oxygen filtered into his lungs.

"Eve!" He shouted as he ran up the long sweeping driveway of a large manor house. He hammered on the front door. "Eve!"

"Sir?" Squeaked a small house elf as it opened the grand oak gothic style front door. He pushed past the elf.

"Master Barty Crouch Junior, to see Miss Eve," He instructed the elf who nodded and vanished. Standing alone in the large hall where he had stood many times before, Barty waited, his eyes diverted on the white marble flooring beneath his feet.

"Barty!" A young woman with long blonde hair called joyously from the top of the staircase. Barty spun around, his face widening into a large grin.

"Eve!" He shouted as he took to the stairs, two at a time. She met him in the middle where he lifted her into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Put me down before we fall down!" Eve giggled, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Kiss me first my love," Barty instructed and Eve obeyed, kissing him passionately.

"Now Barty," Eve grinned as he placed her safely back on her feet and she led him downstairs. She opened a door which led into a large finely furnished lounge, "What has you calling at such a late hour? Why if my brother were home he would throw you out without hesitation!"

"Oh Eve my love, marry me," Barty declared. Eve's face, as pale as it was, seemed to become paler as she took in his words.

"Barty… We're only eighteen! We've only been gone from Hogwarts a few weeks…"

"But I love you!" Barty exclaimed. "We have grown up together, Eve this is all I have ever wanted, to be with you, to make you my wife!"

"Then I suggest, if your proposal is serious, you follow the correct channels."

"But your father…"

"Is dead yes, but my brother is not. He is my guardian and the man with whom you shall have to seek permission," Eve informed him.

"And then?" Barty asked nervously.

"And then you need to buy me the biggest diamond ring which has ever graced this earth," Eve smiled. "I will marry you, but not without Lucius' permission."

"Oh Eve!" Barty beamed, kissing her once more. "I will get his permission and we shall be married!"

"Eve," Barty called into the darkness.

"Silence!" A loud rough male voice echoed in his head.

Barty fell into the instructed silence, in the darkness he could do nothing but obey, locked away from the outside world, away from the woman who he loved. This was his hell, his prison and with no escape Barty began to fall into a pit of madness and depression.

"Thank you for seeing me Lucius," Barty smiled, his youth vibrant on his young face as he sat opposite the man who held his and Eve's future in his hands.

"Not a problem," Lucius replied with a smile as he eased his back into the large chair of his study. "Would I be wrong to assume that this meeting is in connection with Eve?"

"That is correct," Barty replied.

"You understand that since our father passed away, she is my only remaining family? And that she is also my younger sister, a sister whom I am very close to and protective of," Lucius spoke with a silky drawl. "And all I want is to see her happy."

"Yes sir."

"I know that my sister loves you…"

"And I her."

"Good. Now I believe you have something to ask me," Lucius said, enjoying watching Barty squirm in his presence.

"Yes. I would like your permission to marry Eve," Barty said hopefully.

"You have joined the side of the Dark Lord, have you not?" Lucius asked, his eyes fixed intently upon Barty's. "Can you promise to protect Eve?"

"I have, and I will protect her until the end of time."

"Would you die for her?"

"I would kill for her if I had to," Barty replied honestly.

"Would you give her a son, a heir to both of your heritages?"

"Yes."

"Would you go to Azkaban for her?" Lucius asked intently.

"Yes."

"Would you face the Dementors kiss for Eve?"

"Yes," Barty responded without hesitation.

"Then you have my permission to marry her."

"Thank you," Barty grinned.

"Now, go and tell my darling sister the good news!" Lucius laughed and Barty left the study.

"Master please, he is a good boy, and he has been well behaved!" The tiny elf squeaked. "His mother would have wanted it."

"Very well," The older man sighed, his eyes gazing into the invisible eyes of his son. "You Winky, shall be bound to him, you shall be at his side."

"Yes Master!" The house elf squeaked as the older man left the kitchen. "You see young Master Barty! I told you he would agree eventually!"

"Thank you," Barty replied.

It had taken months of planning, of rigorous checks and preparing. Finally, Barty was led into the top box of the Quidditch World Cup with Winky the house elf at his side. It seemed to be over in too quickly. During the game, Barty found himself in control, a wand, sticking out of the pocket of a young boy in front of him, made his eyes light up under the invisibility cloak and he snatched it, without anyone noticing.

Later that night, in the tent in which Barty was sleeping he was awoken by the cheers and screams outside. His eyes fluttered as he heard his father, the man who was his capture and jailer. The instructions to the house elf.

The familiar cries of the Death Eaters who had escaped Azkaban, who had gone without punishment filtered back to his ears. He began to get angry; he struggled against the restraints which the elf had placed upon him. Seeing him angry, Winky dragged him into the woods and waited. Barty took his chance and cast the spell for the Dark Mark. Screaming ensured followed swiftly by stunning spells. It all went black.

The snow fell softly and landed on the hooded heads of Eve and Barty, who were stood in the centre of their happy families and friends. Barty kissed the top of her forehead and smiled as photographs were taken.

"Barty," Lucius said slapping him on the back. "You take care of her now, do you hear me?"

"I will always take care of Eve," He replied, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Ah! Mr and Mrs Crouch! Welcome to the family!" Lucius smiled spotting Barty's parents. "Beautiful wedding was it not?"

"It certainly was Lucius!" Mrs Crouch beamed. "We could not have asked for a better daughter in law then Eve."

"It's a shame your parents weren't here to see this day," Mr Crouch remarked.

"At least Eve had me," Lucius replied as his sister kissed her new husband.

The knock at the door started Barty from the curse he was under. He watched his father stand from the kitchen table and walk to the front door. Barty heard the gasp, the cries of outrage and fear from his father and suddenly felt the curse lifted from him.

"Hello Barty," Came the hissing voice from the arms of a small fat man whom Barty recognised. "Forgive my appearance, but it is I, your master."

"Master," Barty cried as he flicked the invisibility cloak off his body and dropped to his knees. "How I have dreamed of this day!"

"I need your service," Lord Voldemort hissed. "Wormtail, explain." 

"Eve…" Barty shouted through the destroyed house. "EVE!"

"Barty!" The cry came from behind him as a tall woman with flowing blonde hair climbed over the rubble to reach him. "She's safe, at the Manor with Lucius… But she is hurt, badly hurt."

"Narcissa…" Barty gasped as he spun around.

"Come, quickly," She said reaching him and Disaperating.

Barty and Narcissa stood in the familiar hallway of Malfoy Manor. Quickly they hurried up the grand staircase and along the sweeping corridors until finally Narcissa stopped outside of one door. She pushed it open and ushered Barty inside.

Lying in the large four poster mahogany bed was Eve. Beside her sat Lucius and Severus Snape. Severus was administering a blue potion which made Eve chough. Rushing forward Barty reached out to his wife, but Lucius stopped him.

"Do not touch her yet," Lucius instructed and nodded at Severus who was still holding the goblet of blue potion to Eve's lips.

"Now," Severus said nodding at Barty. "She is hurt, internally I believe, she should be in St Mungos, but too many questions would be asked."

"Barty," Eve croaked, her blue eyes had lost their usual sparkle.

"I am here my love," Barty whispered back, holding her hand gently in his. "Who did this to you?"

"I do not know…" Eve replied, her eyes heavy.

"Sleep Eve," Severus instructed. "No-one is going anywhere."

"I love you," Eve whispered to Barty who kissed her on the head before she closed her eyes.

"Do you know who…" Barty began, looking at Lucius and then at Severus.

"Not yet…" Lucius said shaking his head.

"Well now you do," Came a hard female voice from the door. "How is she?"

"Bella…" Narcissa cried hugging her sister. "Hurt badly, injuries beyond belief."

"Will she get better?" Bella asked looking directly at Lucius.

"We can only hope," Lucius replied.

"Then I shall avenge the people who did this to her," Bella foamed.

"It is not your place…"

"Be quiet Lucius! When you married my sister, you joined our family, when you joined our family, so did Eve and Barty! She is a sister now, I will…."

"I will be one who makes them pay," Barty said angrily. "I vowed to protect Eve and I will kill for her as well as die."

"Then you should know who did this," Bella said icily, looking at Severus. "This is family business Snape, so leave."

"Need I remind you that you are standing in my home?" Lucius snapped at Bella.

"It's fine Lucius. I shall return in one hour to continue Eve's treatment. Call me if anything happens," Severus yawned and stood up, leaving the room.

"Well?" Lucius asked Bella.

"It was James Potter and his mudblood wife along with their two friends," Bella foamed. "They believed that Eve was one of us, that if they killed her, they could save Barty from the Dark Lord."

"That is unbelievable!" Barty gasped. "I will make them pay, every last one of them."

"Tell me Wormtail," Barty breathed in the mouldy air of the old Riddle house. "What ever happened to Eve…? After…"

"Your father accused her of being a Death Eater. If it weren't for your mother, he may have succeeded," Wormtail squeaked.

"Is she still…alive?" Barty asked, his anger at his father growing.  
"I don't know," Wormtail replied. "I only know of what that Jenkins woman told."

"Thank you."

"Maybe you could ask Lucius…"

"Maybe I could ask his son," Barty mused as he looked at the clock. "Its time Wormtail."

"MALFOY!" Barty shouted. "Stay where you are, I want a little talk with you."

"But Professor Moody!" Draco Malfoy protested.

"Silence!" He shouted, reminding himself that he was imposing another man. "I said I wanted to have a little talk with you."

"About what?" Draco asked, remembering the ferret incident, he tried to be polite.

"Your family," He growled. "What does your father do?"

"Its none of your business what my father does! Your just a has been Auror who now teaches."

"Silence! You should learn to hold your tongue or does your mother think its best that you become just like your father, a useless, good for nothing lay about!"

"Just wait until my father hears about this!" Draco cried outraged.

"I could tell you stories about your father that would send you to your grave boy!"

"That's what you'd like to think! Always accusing my family!"

"There are no accusations, only truth," Barty said with a soft growl.

"And where was that truth when you and your friends tried to kill my aunt?" Draco demanded the rage building inside of him. "You had nothing but accusations and look what you did to her!"

"And which Aunt would that be eh? I've helped send your Aunt Bella…"

"EVE!" Draco roared. "You and that mad old Crouch sent her to an almost early grave!"

Barty took a step back, shocked to the core by the words which the young boy in front of him spoke. He knew that there was truth in the words, for the power and rage behind them had almost knocked Draco off his feet. Trying his best to remain like Alistair Moody, he diverted both eyes to the floor.

"You see! You can't even admit it!" Draco continued, his whole body shaking with anger. "Expect a visit from my Father!"

Draco stormed from the classroom, leaving Barty alone. He sank back against a desk and tried to digest Draco's word. All he had truly learnt was that the real moody and his father had almost killed his wife. Now he had to wait for the true words and events and the fate of Eve to come from the mouth of Lucius Malfoy.

"Be careful Barty," Eve whispered as she kissed him softly. "I want you to come home to me… I have something to tell you…"

"But it can wait… I must do this; we shall return our Lord to what he once was, to his full power again! I am doing this for us Eve, for our futures," Barty whispered back, responding to her kiss with the fire of his soul.

"Bella…" Eve spoke softly turning to the dark headed woman beside her husband.

"I'll bring little Barty home," Bella laughed and hugged Eve tightly. "I owe you my life, I will help keep his."

"Thank you," Eve smiled weakly.

"Try not to get hurt Bella…any of you…" Narcissa sobbed as she hugged her sister. "Draco needs his aunt and uncles…Just be careful."

"We will," Bella replied before nodding to the three men beside her. "Let's go."

"Ah Lucius Malfoy, I have been waiting," Barty growled as the door to his office burst open and the tall blonde haired figure of his brother in law stood.

"How dare you bully me son…" Lucius began but was soon stopped dead.

"I don't dare, I act," Barty replied. "Poor little baby Draco, always needing daddy to save him. Tell me what would your son be doing now if you had went to the cells of Azkaban with your…"

"Be quiet! You have no proof!" Lucius snapped. "I am not here about your need to bully young boys, I am here because you disrespect the dead, and you flaunt your happiness at the suffering of others in the face of someone so young he does not remember!"

"Blah, blah, blah. That's all I hear."

"You are proud of your treatment of my son?" Lucius demanded.

"Extremely."

"Then you are also proud of the murder upon which you lies brought my family!"

"Naturally," He replied with a shrug.

"Then you shall expect nothing less then to be killed for what you did to my sister!" Lucius roared.

"Ah now I will disagree with you there," Barty said, his nerve holding as he continued to impersonate Moody.

"You deny being the reason that my sister died?" Lucius laughed a bitter laugh. "You deny that it is because of your behaviour and treatment towards her, so soon after losing her husband…"

"Her husband was worthless!"

"And that gave you the right to torture her? A heavily pregnant woman who knew not of what was happening? A woman whose heart had been broken by the cruelty that was her father in law?" Lucius exploded. "Eve was worth a thousand more then you!"

"That may be your belief…"

"It was the belief of the community! And I shall not stop until I have you removed from this school! I only thank Merlin that Cole does not attend this school, for he would have ended up in the grave beside his mother!" Lucius spat and stormed from the office.

Barty fell into a chair and breathed hard. His beloved Eve was truly gone, and she had been pregnant. He knew that there was no doubt in who the boy's father was. In his heart Barty knew that Eve would always belong to him, and now he had a son. A son who needed his father to finish the job which he had been given. His son would be proud of him.

"You are no son of mine!" Mr Crouch roared out across the court room. Eve screamed as she collapsed into the arms of Lucius.

"Please no," Eve sobbed as Lucius shielded her from the sight of Barty and the others being dragged from the court room. Breaking free, Eve ran up to her Father in law.

"Eve no!" Lucius shouted after her.

"You're making a mistake!" She screamed at him, his eyes not meeting hers. "He wouldn't…HE couldn't have…"

"Mr Malfoy I suggest you remove your sister from this court before I…" Mr Crouch said loudly.

"Eve sweetheart come on…"

"But I am pregnant! His child grows in me, your grandchild!" Eve screamed as Lucius lifted her into his arms.

"I have no son therefore I have no grandchild," Mr Crouch spat and Lucius hurried from the court with Eve in his arms.

"What happened," Barty asked the imprisoned Moody late that night. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Moody responded.

"You are lying to me," Barty snapped.

"I swear that it was not me!" Moody cried as pain shot through his body. "The blame lies at the hands of your father!"

"What did he do? What did he do to her?" Barty demanded.

"On your mother's request, he visited Eve, to see the boy… But they argued. He told her she would rot in Azkaban with you, and that the child would be raised by him," Moody stammered. "He began then, to instruct raid after raid on the home… It was too much for the poor girl! We told him so!"

"What did you tell him?"

"To leave her be, but he wouldn't listen! Then when the child was only a few months old, he went back, with Aurors…."

"You as well?"

"Yes," Moody admitted. "The boy was not there. She was waiting; Eve knew we could come again. Told your father, she did, told him good, that the boy would be raised by his Aunt and Uncle that all measures had been put in place and he had no claim, not since the day he denied you as his own."

"Than what?"

"Your father… He went mad. Ordered the search of the house. Then we heard the screams, we ran back only to find Eve on the floor. She was dead," Moody stammered.

"With the killing curse?"

"No!" Moody replied. "We do not know, only that your father was last with her and with no signs of murder we could do nothing. Everyone knew she had a weak heart, the birth and the stress was too much all at once…"

"He killed her…" Barty mumbled repeatedly.

"No-one knows for sure."

"I do. In my heart he killed her," Barty spat and slammed the lid of the trunk shut. Revenge would be his.

As the Dementors leaned in for the kiss, Barty's mind flickered through his years with Eve, the knowledge of her love, their son and his revenge on his father were the last to leave him as his soul was sucked from his body. He did not scream. He embraced the darkness and was gone. Now all that remains of Barty Crouch Junior is an empty shell.


End file.
